


The Other Half is Yours

by maturesociopath



Series: Through Different Eyes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maturesociopath/pseuds/maturesociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets chosen by a soul, which means he gets to be a guardian.  I will not apologize for this adorable crack fic. Title comes from The Merchant of Venice- Shakespeare<br/>“One half of me is yours, the other half is yours,<br/>Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours,<br/>And so all yours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [probiepondkenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=probiepondkenobi).



> This was a request from a friend for an adorable fic. So this happened. I do not own Supernatural or any of the the affiliated characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is chosen by a soul to be a guardian. Sam Winchester will have quite an effect on Gabriel. Adorable teen(ish)!Gabriel and toddler!Sam.

Gabriel moaned and threw himself on a cloud. His large, tawny wings covered his rather scrawny form from head to foot.  


“But Dad! I don’t want be a guardian… I want to be a warrior, like Luci!”  


God sighed and shook his head. “Son, you know we don’t get to choose to be a guardian. The soul chooses you. It’s a great honor to be chosen, and I have a feeling we are going to see big things from this one.”  


Gabriel huffed and peeked out from his wings. “What’s its name? Has it been born yet? When can I meet it?”  


God chuckled at his barely disguised enthusiasm. “His name is Sam Winchester. Yes, he was born on the human date May 2 in the year 1983. If you are very good and behave yourself through Lucifer’s graduation ceremony, I can have him take you to meet him tonight. But be careful of his soul, he’s already been through a lot.”  


Gabriel perked up at the possibility of meeting his charge. “So… can I go hang out with Cass now?”  


God smiled at his son and nodded. “Just don’t bother Uriel or Zachariah.”  


Gabriel was already launching himself towards where Cass spent his time. “Alright Dad, we won’t, see you later!”  


“Don’t forget that Lucifer’s graduation is tonight! Don’t be late!” God gazed after the retreating form of his son, laughing at his antics. He smiled as Gabriel disappeared over the cloud bank. “Sam Winchester is going to change my son.”  


* * *

“You did it Luci! You’re a real warrior now! You can go fight and protect the heavens and work with the garrison and…” Lucifer laughed and swept his younger brother into a bear hug, wrapping his massive white wings protectively around them both. He unfurled his wings and grabbed Gabriel in a headlock, before rubbing his fist on the top of Gabe’s head.  


“Hey! No fair! Let me go!” Gabe struggled to free himself, his wings flapping wildly about him  


“Alright, alright little bro. Yeesh! Watch where you put those things, you’re gonna take someone’s eye out!” Lucifer waved his hand, indicating Gabe’s fluttering wings.  


Gabe laughed and then smiled widely as God made his way towards them.  


“Good job son. I’m proud of you. Now, since Gabe has behaved himself for the day, I promised him that you would take him to meet Sam.” Lucifer beamed at the praise, and nodded. “You’re going to have to time jump, since you will be visiting earth, but you can do that since you are a warrior now.”  


Gabriel was barely containing his excitement by the time Lucifer turned back to him. He was bouncing on his toes and his wings were fluttering wildly. “You ready to go Gabe?”  


Gabe nodded furiously and followed as Lucifer shot into the sky.  


* * *

The house the landed in front of was in the middle of a junkyard. It was fairly large, but not huge, and painted a grey-blue. Gabriel started to bound towards the door, but Lucifer’s hand on his arm stopped him.  


“This isn’t their house, Gabe. We have to be careful. Their father left them here when he went hunting. You remember what hunters are, right?”  


Gabe nodded, “but you keep saying ‘their’… is there someone else here?”  


“Well, two someone’s actually. Bobby who is more of a father to these boys than their own flesh and blood, and Dean, Sam’s brother.”  


Gabe frowned. “He has a brother? But I thought he was mine…?”  


Lucifer laughed at his brother’s possessiveness. “He is yours, his soul chose you. It’s a completely different bond than that of family.”  


Gabe visibly relaxed. “Okay then, let’s go meet Sam!”  


They moved through space quickly, landing silently in an upstairs bedroom. There, sitting quietly in a makeshift crib, was a rather large three-year-old. As soon as Gabe revealed himself, the boy broke out into a toothy grin.  


“Mine!” He said, reaching towards Gabe.  


Gabe smiled fondly at the toddler.  


“Hi there Sammy.” He knelt down and pulled Sam from the crib. Sam immediately wrapped his arms around Gabe’s neck and buried his face in Gabe’s shoulder.  


“Mine!” The toddler mumbled against Gabe’s throat.  


Gabe’s smile only widened as he hugged Sam close.  


“Yours.” He agreed.


	2. Motel California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe visits Sam at a motel, when Sam is 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..... She convinced me to write more for this little ficlet, and now that I've started I have several more ideas. So this is no longer a one-shot... Again, I don't own Supernatural or anything related to it.

Sam groaned and rolled over in his bed. The motel they were in was as crappy as any they had stayed in, and Sam’s body was protesting the uncomfortable mattress. He covered his eyes as light from a window assaulted him. He sighed and glared at the offending window, willing the shades down, but nothing happened. He sighed again and resigned himself to getting up.  


As he padded around the room, Dean stirred in his bed. It was the first time they had gotten multiple beds in a while, and Sam was grateful.  


“Wassup Sammy? Why’re you up?”  


“Cuz the sun’s up, Dean. That usually means it’s time to get up.” Sam made his way into the bathroom as Dean chuckled.  


“Yeah, whatever you say Sammy.” Dean dropped his face back into his pillow and squirmed into a relatively comfortable position.  


Sam stuck his head out of the bathroom, “Hey Dean? I’m gonna run to the vending machine to grab breakfast, you want anything?”  


Dean pried an eye open to glare at Sam. “You just don’t want me to sleep, do you?” He sighed and rolled onto his back. “Yeah yeah. You know what I like. Just, don’t talk to strangers, and go straight there and come back.”  


Sam snorted. “Dean. I’m 15. I think I can go the vending machines by myself.”  


Dean just rolled back over and tossed him the bird. Sam laughed as he threw on jeans and a t-shirt. He shut the door as quietly as possible, before making his way to where the vending machines were.  


“Hiya Sammy.” Sam jumped at the sudden appearance of Gabriel.  


“Jesus Christ Gabe! You nearly killed me! I’ve told you not to sneak up on me like that!”  


Gabe shrugged and pulled a lollipop out of his mouth. “You’d think you’d be used to it by now.”  


Sam just shook his head. “So, what, you been busy? You haven’t visited me in a while.” He tried to hide his nervousness, but Gabe could read him better than even Dean could.  


“Of course I wanted to visit, but dad is worried. Lucifer has been acting out more and more lately. He’s threatening to leave. Dad’s been having me run messages, treating me like I’m Hermes or something. He’s also worried because angels aren’t really supposed to interact with their charges as much as we do, not when they’re older. When they’re kids it’s alright because kids don’t have the memory to remember us usually. You’re special though. You’ve always been special.”  


Sam ducked his head to hide his smile, proud as always of Gabe’s praise. They had been walking as they talked, Gabe trailing after Sam like a puppy.  


Sam chose his food and chatted with Gabe about what they had both been up too. He knew he didn’t really need to tell Gabe what he’d been doing, Gabe was always watching him, but it felt good to just talk like normal people. Sam didn’t get much of normal anymore. Gabe followed along, occasionally willing a lollipop into existence to munch on.  


As they neared the motel room, Gabe suddenly stopped, his head tilted as though he was listening to something. His eyes widened as he stopped walking. Sam turned around, realizing that Gabe had stopped.  


“What’s up?” Sam asked.  


“Luci… Luci left. He’s abandoned us and denied Dad. I gotta go… Dad’s furious… Oh my….” He gazed at Sam, the shock schooling his features. “What am I gonna do? He’s my brother…. What if he comes after you? He knows about you… he brought me the first time…”  


Sam set down the food he had been carrying and pulled Gabe into his arms. “It’s okay Gabe, it’s okay. He’s not gonna come after me. You wanna know why?” Gabe nodded against Sam’s shoulder. Sam smiled and hugged Gabe tighter. “Because I chose you. That means you’re mine. It also means that I’m yours.”  


Gabe hugged Sam tighter and the released him. He nodded curtly before smiling widely. “I’ll come and visit when I can again. But I’ll always be watching.” Sam laughed at Gabe’s mood swing and waved as Gabe made to leave. Suddenly Gabe pulled Sam into another choking hug. He pressed his face into Sam’s neck and whispered “mine,” before untangling himself and disappearing in a flutter of wings.  


Sam beamed at Gabe’s possessiveness and agreed to no one, knowing that Gabe would hear.  


“Yours.”


	3. Army Surplus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Sam tease Dean briefly, and then Gabe teases Sam. Six-year-old!Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops another thing happened... So yeah. Watch out for the Winchester family feels in the middle of this one. It was an accident. Sorry not sorry.

“SAMANTHA WINCHESTER WHERE IS THE PIE?!”  


Sam giggled into Gabe’s shoulder and Gabe chided him softly. “Quiet Sam! We don’t want him to find us, or the pie!”  


Sam nodded solemnly but giggled again when Dean slammed another cabinet.  


“SAM I SWEAR ON ALL THAT IS HOLY IF YOU DO NOT BRING ME THAT PIE THIS INSTANT I’M GONNA BREAK YOUR FACE.”  


Sam squealed (though he would deny it later,) as the closet door was thrown wide open. Luckily, Gabe hide himself the moment he heard Dean in the room, so there was no worry of the other human seeing him.  


“Sam. Give me back my pie. Now.” Sam squeaked at Dean’s menacing stance and jumped out of the closet. He ran across the room and dove onto the bed, hiding his face in the pillows. Gabe snickered silently from his place beside the bed.  


Dean just rolled his eyes and picked up the pie from where it sat, abandoned on the floor. He glanced once at Sam on the bed before he left the room, pie in hand. As he exited, he called over his shoulder to Sam, “I’m gonna close the door and watch TV out here. Try not to be too loud or destructive.”  


Sam peeked up from his refuge in the pillows and watched as Dean retreated through the closing door. He sat up and stared hard at the wood of the door, eyebrows furrowed in thought.  


“Do you think he’s mad?” Sam asked Gabe, and Gabe had to stifle a laugh at the sober concern on the six-year-old’s face.  


“No Sam, he’s just got no sense of humor. He’ll get over it now that he has his pie.” Sam smiled brightly at the reassurance and bounced off the bed. He ran to where his small bag was stashed and pulled out his bag of army men.  


These army men were his pride and joy and he cherished them like nothing else. He had exactly ten of them, five bright green and five dark green, and they each had names and stories. They were the friends he never made at school and comfort when Dean was too busy to play with him. And on a good day, when Dean did play with him, they were a family that had never been broken. Each lump of plastic gave another few moments of happiness before they were stored away. Eventually they would all be lost and forgotten at some motel or another, but for now they were an oasis for a young boy in a field of war.  


Gabe sat on the floor as Sam bounded back to him, bag in hand. He flopped onto the floor across from Gabe and poured the men out of the bag. He let Sam divvy the soldiers between and then when he was occupied with setting them up, Gabe snuck a hand to Sam’s pile and plucked one up.  


Sam was so engrossed with his strategy that it took him a good minute to realize one of his men was gone. When he did, though, he let out a scandalized gasp.  


“Willard! Give’em back! He’s mine! He’s mine!” He threw himself across the small gap between them, scattering the other nine soldiers in his thrashing. Gabe laughed and scooted backwards, barely dodging the scrabbling fists. The peace lasted scarcely a minuet before Sam bowled Gabe over, wrapping his arms and legs around the older kid. Gabe fake-struggled to free himself from Sam’s clutches, but Sam didn’t loosen his grip.  


His exclamations had turned into a litany of ‘mine, mine, mine, all of this mine.’ Gabe smiled warmly at the claim and extricated an arm from the tangle of limbs to place army man Willard back on Sam’s side. He wrapped his arms around the now calm boy, who was still reciting his mantra of ‘mine, all mine, mine.’ Gabe nuzzled the top of Sam’s head and replied as he always had, and always would.  


“Yours.”


	4. Something Just Broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get in over their heads in a fight, Gabe comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another incentive for probiepondkenobi to do things. Again, I will not apologize for this, and I do not own anything related to Supernatural.

The hunt was supposed to have been a simple in and out vamp nest. It was routine and so Sam and Dean were caught off guard by the site that greeted them when they entered the nest. They didn’t expect to have twenty young, obviously starved vampires on their hands. There was a moment of peace as the two groups stared each other down and then all hell broke loose. Some of the free vampires attacked Sam and Dean while the others worked to free the thrashing new vamps.  


The fight deteriorated quickly, although they still managed to decapitate most of the vampires. Sam and Dean spent most fights back to back, so neither of them could get snuck up on, and Dean noticed the exact moment Sam was no longer there.  


“Sammy!” Dean screamed, as he dodged and sliced through an attacker. There was no reply as Dean continued to fend off the three remaining vampires. These were obviously older because they didn’t have the bloodlust that the younger ones did, and their attacks were much more sophisticated. Dean was just barely dodging and blocking them when there was an enormous whooshing sound like thousands of birds taking flight, and suddenly there was another man fighting alongside Dean.  


He was shorter than Dean, by a couple of inches, but he immediately killed two of the last three. His movements were sure and strong, and Dean got the feeling that, even though he only appeared slightly older than Dean, he was actually many years ahead. Dean decapitated the final vampire quickly, and then rushed to find Sam.  


He wasn’t far from where they had been back to back, but his neck was bent at a weird angle, and he wasn’t breathing. He had a wound on his shoulder that was just barely leaking, which suggested lack of pulse. His skin was very pale but the small pool of blood didn’t match the amount he had obviously lost, and Dean realized that one of the vamps had been feeding on him.  


“Sammy!” Dean yelled and bolted the few steps to where he lay. The newcomer was already leaning over Sam cradling his head. “Who the hell are you?”  


“I’m Gabe. I’m Sam’s guardian angel. I’m trying to heal him. Shut up and stay there.” Dean was about to protest, but Gabe was already turning his attention back to where Sam lay. Instead, Dean grabbed Gabe’s shoulder, with the intention of shoving him away from Sam, but the guy didn’t budge.  


“Listen buddy. I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but you are gonna back away from my brother slowly, right now, or I’m gonna shove this knife through your chest. Got it?”  


Gabe just shook his head. “Dean Winchester. Sam told me you were bull headed but my goodness. This is a new low. You don’t know me or trust me, though I obviously know Sam and so you’re going to let Sam die? Tsk tsk tsk.” Even though his words were directed at Dean, his focused remained on Sam, as he ran his hands across Sam’s shoulders and down his arms. Now that Dean was paying attention, he noticed that as the guys hands moved Sam’s cuts we’re healing.  


“How are you doing that?” Dean asked, stunned.  


Gabe ignored him, talking to Sam instead. “Sam. Don’t you do this to me. You’re mine. Come back to me.”  


The room was eerily silent, except for Gabe’s mumblings. Dean was pacing back and forth, willing Sam to sit up and be okay.  


Sam’s eyelids fluttered and he coughed harshly as he sucked in oxygen. “Gabe?”  


The air rushed from Gabe’s lungs and he collapsed onto Sam, clutching the front of his shirt. “Sam Winchester don’t you ever do that to me again. You were dead! You weren’t breathing… and your neck was broken… and … and” His voice faltered as he choked off a sob. Sam wrapped his arms around the smaller man and held him tight.  


“You should know better than that Gabe. You’re not getting rid of me that easily. But, ah, would it be possible to sit up? I’m not exactly comfortable here.”  


Gabe shook his head and pressed his face into Sam’s shoulder. “You’re not going anywhere. Nope. Nowhere. You’re mine. Always. Mine.”  


Sam could hear Dean shifting his weight back and forth awkwardly a little ways away, but he didn’t care. Later he would deal with the consequences, but now Gabe needed to know he was okay. He pulled his arms tighter around Gabe and answered the silent question.  


“Yours.”


End file.
